jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Bystrooka/Ogień i Woda
Oto mój pierwszy blog, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość w kwestii mojego pisania. Postaram się nie popełniać błędów ortograficznych. :) Opowiadanie trochę nawiązuje do jednego z moich prywatnych opowiadań. Występują postacie z JWS i z tamtego opowiadania (będzie ich duuużo:), ostrzegam). Dzieje się to mniej więcej w czasie JWS 2, Astrid i Czkawka są oficjalnie parą, nikt nie zginie (nikt z jeźdźców). Opowiadanie może miejscami zawierać sceny drastyczne. Rozdział 1 Był wietrzny, zimowy poranek. Czkawka jak co dzień udał się do smoczej akademii. Powoli szedł przez wioskę. Było to dość trudne, bo śnieg sięgał prawie do połowy łydki. Przedzierał się przez zaspy dobre pół godziny. Szczerbatek przyglądał mu się z ciekawością. Uważał za zabawne momenty, w których jego przyjaciel potykał się i lądował twarzą w śniegu. Nie dał się dziś dosiąść, więc Czkawka chcąc, nie chcąc musiał wyprawić się do akademii na piechotę. Na miejscu zastał tylko Śledzika, bliźniaków i ich smoki. Usiadł na ziemi i czekał na resztę. Jak zwykle się spóźniali. To znaczy Sączysmark się spóźniał, bo do Astrid nie było to podobne. Przez kolejne piętnaście minut czekania Mieczyk nabił guza Szpadce. Śledzik próbował coś zrobić, ale niestety nie udało się. W końcu na horyzoncie pojawiły się wyczekiwane osoby. A raczej tylko Astrid i Wichura. Czkawka stwierdził, że bez sensu jest czekanie kolejnej godziny, aż szanowny pan Sączysmark raczy się zjawić. Rozpoczął więc trening bez niego. Wstał i już miał wydawać polecenia, ale coś pokrzyżowało jego plany. W dach akademii uderzył głaz. Taaaki wielki. Zdezorientowani jeźdźcy wybiegli na zewnątrz. W oddali było widać okręty. Całą flotę. Ujrzeli powoli wtaczające się katapulty. Na wielu z nich były załadowane kamienie. Tuż za nimi, przed nimi i obok nich szli wojownicy. Berk zostało zaatakowane. Jak na ironię w środku zimy. Nikt nie był przygotowany. Wikingowie mogli się w obecnej sytuacji modlić, by wrogowie zamarzli z zimna. -Kto to?-zapytał Mieczyk. Nikt nie odpowiedział. Astrid na szczęście wykazała się większą przytomnością umysłu i zaczęła krzyczeć na alarm. Gdzie nie gdzie wychyliły się głowy z okien. Gdy tylko ujrzeli zagrożenie, zareagowali jak prawdziwi wikingowie. Chwycili za broń. Tymczasem obok jeźdźców przemknął następny pocisk. Prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy zebrali się w sercu wioski. Jeźdźcy dołączyli do nich, by usłyszeć co się święci.-Niestety zaatakowano nas. Niestety nie wiemy przez kogo. -Jakieś pomysły?-przemawiał Stoick. Gdzieniegdzie padły odpowiedzi typu: Brać ich! W końcu, szybko ustalono, że wioski będą bronić wszyscy: i ludzie i smoki. Wtedy wreszcie pojawił się zaspany Sączysmark. Od razu podszedł do przyjaciół. -Coś mnie ominęło?-zapytał. W Astrid aż huczało od gniewu. Myślała tylko o tym, żeby chwycić go za ten durny czerep i uderzyć w jakieś drzewo. Czkawka postanowił załagodzić spór i zarządził, że wszyscy mają wsiąść na smoki i bronić wioski. Syn wodza wystartował w górę. Z nieba ujrzał ogrom oblegającego ich przeciwnika. Zleciał niżej i wtedy rozpętało się piekło. Smoki gryzły, drapały, ziały ogniem. Wikingowie siekli toporami na oślep, drapali, wrzeszczeli.Zeskoczył ze Szczerbatka. Chwycił miecz. Uderzył w najbliższego napastnika. Ten zasłonił się tarczą. Znow zamierzył się na niego z mieczem ale jego uwaga się rozproszyła. Ktoś do niego krzyknął. Ten głos był bardzo znajomy. Czkawka poczuł nagły ból z tyłu głowy i przed oczami zrobiło mu się ciemno. Zwalił się ciężko na ziemię. Usłyszał głuche łupnięcie, gdy uderzył plecami o glebę. Ujrzał przed sobą rozmazany kształt. Było tam kilka osób trzymających linę. Zaklął. Chciał się podnieść, ale ktoś mocno go trzymał. Znów poczuł ból, ale tym razem w skroni. Odpłynąl w sen. Astrid ze strachem patrzyła jak Czkawka osuwa się na ziemię. Krzyknęła do niego. Odwrócił się. Wtedy oberwał. Został związany. Ocknęła się dopiero gdy poczuła mocne uderzenie w ramię. Tarcza poszła w drzazgi. W ostatniej chwili uchyliła się przed ciosem wielkiego oburęcznego miecza. Kątem oka ujrzała szamoczącego się pod siecią Szczerbatka, ale była zbyt zajęta chronieniem życia. Wróg zakradł się od tyłu. Astrid skupiona na walce z tym z przodu, nie zauważyła zagrożenia. Otrzymała silny cios w głowę, na tyle silny by straciła przytomność, ale też na tyle słaby by nie zabić. Mieczyk i Szpadkajuż dawno padli bez przytomności na ziemię. Śledzik usiłował się bronić. Sam przeciwko dziesięciu uzbrojonym, uzbrojonym po zęby wojownikom. Sączysmark (a raczej jego smok) walczył zacięcie. Ale w końcu musiał polec. Osunął się po boku Hakokła na ziemię. Jeźdźcy i ich smoki zostali porwani. Rozdział 2 Czkawka otworzył niemrawo oczy. W głowie pulsował mu tępy ból. Zauważył, że znajduje się w celi. Oprócz niego przebywały w niej jeszcze trzy osoby. Rozpoznał tylko Astrid, pozostałej dwójki nie znał. Ona już się obudziła i gdy tylko zobaczyła, że Czkawka jest w miarę przytomny od razu do niego podbiegła. -Nic ci nie jest?- zapytała zaniepokojona. Kiwnął głową. Pocałowała go w policzek. On ją przytulił. -Gdzie jesteśmy?- zapytał. Ona wzruszyła ramionami. Czkawka rozejrzał się. Obok w celi siedziała reszta jeźdźców. Młodzi wikingowie zaapsorbowani oglądaniem otoczenia nie zauważyli, że w koncie celi coś się poruszyło. Drgnęli więc ze strachem gdy usłyszeli męski głos tuż za sobą. -Jesteście z tej wyspy na którą napadli?-zapytał z ciekawością. Czkawka odwrócił się jak oparzony. Przed sobą ujrzał spokojną twarz mężczyzny. Miał brązowe oczy, czarne włosy i krótką bliznę na policzku. Uśmiechał się przyjaźnie. Mógł być o rok, może o dwa lata starszy od niego. -Tak. Ja jestem Czkawka a to Astrid.- odpowiedział niechętnie. -Ja jestem James. Spaliście prawie dwa dni. Tam w kącie siedzi...-powiedział i odruchowo cofnął się, gdy kamyk przeleciał mu tuż koło twarzy. - Dobrze, nic już nie mówię. -rzekł i uniósł ręce na znak kompromisu.- Niestety moja koleżanka nie lubi być w centrum uwagi.-dodał. -Co się stało z mieszkańcami Berk?-zapytała Astrid. -Prawie wszyscy żyją. Osada ocalała, bo zależało im tylko na mieszkańcach i ich smokach.- powiedział ze smutkiem James.- Potrzebują niewolników. Nie wiem jeszcze po co, ale się dowiem. Spojrzał smutno w stronę postaci siedzącej w kącie. Westchnął. -Może byś w końcu wyszła z cienia- zapropnował z nadzieją. Odpowiedziało mu tylko jedno słowo. -Nie.-powiedziała, bo niewątpliwie była to kobieta. W jej głosie dźwięczała stal. -Cóż, próbowałem.- powiedział i rozłożył bezradnie ręce. Czkawka uważnie przyjrzał się mężczyźnie. Był wysoki, ale i tak wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż wikingowie. Był bardziej atletycznie zbudowany i szczuplejszy. Usiadł obok kobiety w kapturze. Czkawka spojrzał na Astrid. Na jej twarzy malowało się takie same zdumienie jak na jego. Byli zmęczeni więc usiedli pod ścianą. Po chwili już spali. *** Szpadka obudziła się szybciej niż wszyscy. Był już ranek, choć oni tego nie wiedzieli (no bo niby skąd? Byli w lochu.). W celi byli też Mieczyk (bo oczywiście musi być na niego skazana), Śledzik i Sączysmark. Głowa bolała ją okropnie. Podczas walki Jot i Wym zwariowali i zderzyli i się głowami. Pojmali ich. Wspaniale. Oczywiście winą obarczyła Mieczyka (bo kogo innego). W celi obok znajdowali się Czkawka i Astrid, oraz dwójka nieznajomych. Była bardzo ciekawa kto ich porwał, więc postanowiła zaczekać. *** Czkawka bardzo martwił się o Szczerbatka, a Astrid o Wichurę. No w końcu były to ich smoki. Mieli nadzieję, że nie spotkało ich nic złego. Siedzieli pod ścianą przytuleni do siebie, bo było zimno. Nasłuchiwali odgłosu kroków, który usłyszeli jakieś pięć minut temu. W końcu zza rogu wyłonił się cień. Był to strażnik i w dodatku niósł jedzenie (ważne tyle). Wyszedł niski mężczyzna w srebrnej zbroi, z włócznią i mieczem u pasa. Niósł w wielkim koszu jedzenie. Podchodził po kolei do każdej z klatek i wydzielał starannie porcje. Nie śpieszył się. Jako, że byli umiejscowieni na końcu, dotarł do nich ostatni przez niewielki podłużny otwór w kratach wsunął metalową tackę z kilkoma kromkami chleba i wodą. Podszedł bliżej do kraty i przyjrzał się więźniom. Tak, oni wyglądają na takich, co kombinują. Stał tam o chwilę za długo. Dziewczyna w kapturze wykorzystała szansę. Wstała i błyskawicznie dopadła do krat. W międzyczasie kaptur spadł jej z głowy. Chwyciła strażnika za pas i przyciągnęła bliżej celi. Złapała go za gardło i zaczeła dusić. Do nosów więźniów dotarł smród palonego ciała. W jej ręka stopil się metal. Żołnierz rozpaczliwie próbował uwolnić się z zacisku jej silnych dłoni. Zginął chwilę później. Jego ciało opadło ciężko na podłogę, ze zgrzytem metalu. Kobieta odwróciła się. Na twarz opadło kilka brązowych włosów. W jej szarych oczach nie było widać nic, oprócz spokoju. W międzyczasie nadbiedło kilku innych strażników. Uśmiechnęła się. Odezwała się na tyle głośno, że usłyszeli ją wszyscy. -Powiedzcie innym, że Megan Desmin wraca do gry. Rozdział 3 Wszysy ci, którzy przebywali w sąsiednich celach zapragnęli zobaczyc ciało strażnika. Tylko młodzi jeźdźcy patrzyli oniemiali na kobietę. Była dosyć niska, a w każdym razie niższa niż większość kobiet wikingów. Była chyba w ich wieku. Miała sięgające ramion włosy, szare oczy o kolorze burzowego nieba. Miała niewielką, lekko widoczną bliznę na Łuku brwiowym. Wyglądała normalnie, tylko chwilę wcześniej zadusiła mężczyznę. Gołymi rękami. Na dodatek w jej rękach stopił się metal. Natomiast James westchnął cicho z ulgą. W końcu pojawił się nikły promyk nadziei. Czuł, że może w końcu uda im się wyrwać z tej niewoli. A skoro Megan zaczęły wracać siły... Wtedy zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego, nawet dla siebie. Podszedł do niej i uścisnął ją. Ona przez chwilę stała zdezorientowana, ale w końcu odwzajemniła uścisk. On szepnął jej do ucha. -Wróciłaś.- wypuścił ją. Spojrzał z uśmiechem na młodych jeźdźców. -Na co się patrzycie?-zapytała Megan z uśmiechem. Nagle tak jakoś poprawił jej się humor. -Co ty zrobiłaś?-zapytał niepewnie Czkawka. -Odpłaciłam mu. To wszystko.- odsłoniła kawałek płaszcza. Na ręce widać było długą, poszarpaną ranę, świeżo zabliźnioną.- Dręczył, terroryzował, torurował małe dzieci, a potem dźgał je nożem. W szyję. Należało mu się.-powiedziała z pogardą. W sumie. Czkawka zastanowił się chwilę. -Ale jak to zrobiłaś? Spojrzała niepewnie na przyjaciela. On kiwnął głową. Uważał, że należą im się wyjaśnienia. -No cóż... zrobiłam to za pomocą czegoś co nazywamy mocą. Umożliwia ona kontrolowania żywiołu, i korzystania z magii. Przez ostatni miesiąć podstępnie podawali nam środek zakłócający jej działanie. Tera, gdy poznałam się na nich od kilku dni, mam coraz więcej siły, niedługo może uda nam się stąd wydostać. -Ale... w jaki sposób to robisz?- Szpadka przycisnęła głowę do krat. -Nie wiemy dokładnie. Tacy się już urodziliśmy.-wyjaśnił James. -Więc ty też to potrafisz? - zapytał zaciekawiony Śledzik. -Tak, ale w innym zakresie. Ja raczej wolę wodę niż ogień.-szturchnął Megan pod żebra. Po chwili ona mu oddała. Uśmiechała się. James zauważył, że uśmiechała się naprawdę po raz pierwszy o wielu lat.. Astrid złapała Czkawkę za rękę. Zastanawiała się co to naprawdę znaczy. Usłyszała szybkie kroki. Ktoś się zbliżał. Chwilę potem zobaczyła wysokiego, chudego, brodatego mężczyznę. Popatrzył na kobietę. Wydał jakieś polecenie strażnikom. Jeden z nich wyciągnął klucze. Otworzył celę. James chwycił Megan za rękę i schowal za siebie. Było mało rzecy, których się bał, a ten mężczyzna zdecydowanie do nich należał. Megan natomiast bała się tylko jego. No i pająków. A ten mężczyzna za bardzo przypominał pająka. Chowała się za plecami przyjaciela. Od niedawna z trudem przechodziło jej to słowo przez gardło. Straznik wszedł do celi. Stanęła dzielnie. Zabrali ją gdzieś. James westchnął. Miał nadzieję, że nie stanie jej się nic poważnego. Przypomniał sobie jej słowa ,,Wszystkich nas nie zniszczycie' Patrzyli bezradnie jak ją zabierają. Sprawiała sympatyczne wrażenie. Czkawka przelotnie pomyślał o Szczerbatku. Bał się tego co go spotkało. A co jeśli już nie żyje. -Mówiłeś że potrzebują niewolników, więc po co im są smoki?-zwrócił się do Jamesa. -Cóż, prawdopodobnie by zawładnąć nad światem. W tej właśnie krainie występuje ich najwięcej. Od jakiegoś czasu przemierzają cały świat. Nie zabijają, a raczej starają się tego nie robić, bo potrzebują siły roboczej. W tym więzieniu przebywają tysiące niewolników. Jęśli się nie mylę jesteś synem wodza, prawda? Skąd on to wiedział, pomyślał Czkawka. Wtedy zalała go fala zmartwień o tatę. -Ale nic mu nie jest?-zapytał zmartwiony. -Nie, raczej nie. Z reguły nie zabijają władcy danego miejsca. Zazwyczaj.-powiedział. Rzeczywiście, bardzo mnie pocieszyłeś, pomyślał Czkawka. -Ale kim oni są?-zapytała Astrid. Wolała znać torzsamość przeciwnika. Zresztą jak większość wojowników. -To ludzie Arachna, potwora, bo tego mężczyzny nie można nazwać człowiekiem. Nazywają go pająkiem... -No rzeczywiście pająka to on przypomina.-przerwał mu Sączysmark.-Jest taki chudy, żę mógłbym go złamać jak zapałkę. -Nie doceniasz przeciwnika. A to duży błąd.-powiedział ponuro James.- Radziłbym wam się przespać, jutro czeka nas wyczerpujący dzień. -Ale dlaczego?-zapytał nierozgarnięty jak zwykle Mieczyk. -Będziemy pracować. Nie wiemy co budują, ale to z pewnością nic przyjemnego. Rozdział 4 Trzy dni upłynęły na ciężkiej pracy. Rąbali drzewo, rozkuwali ciężkie kamienne bloki. Każdego dnia po zakończonej pracy nawet kamienna podłoga wydawała im się dobrym miejscem do spania. Tak było też tej nocy. Astrid oparła głowę o ramię Czkawki i zasnęła. On nie spał, bo nie mógł. Mimo fizycznego wycieńczenia, nie był śpiący. Słuchał miarowych oddechów innych więźniów i głośnego chrapania Sączysmarka. Na prawdę mógłby trochę ciszej chrapać. Od tamtego dnia, w którym zabiła strażnika, Megan była regularnie przesłuchiwana. Teraz czekał na nią i na jakieś nowe wieści. Często się zdarzyło, że podczas presłuchań ktos coś wypaplał o planach. Była ich małą skarbnicą informacji, chociaż zaczęła tracić moc. Ale i tak wiedzieli, że na krótko. Zdążył się zaprzyjaźnić z Jamesem. Dowiedział się, że dużo przeszedł. Zresztą tak samo jak on, ale im więcej słuchał jego historii dochodził do wniosku, że jego życie było przepełnione spokojem, i że nigdy nie wpadł w wielkie niebezbieczeństwo (poza tym, kiedy stracił nogę, ale co tam). Usłyszał strażników w zbrojach. Wlekli pomiędzy sobą półprzytomną dziewczynę. Otworzyli drzwi i wrzucili ją do klatki. -Ostrożnie z nią. Stanowi cenną kartę przetargową.-powiedział jeden z nich. -Dobrze.-ukłonił się i przesłodzonym głosem wycedził.-Przepraszam najmocniej... królowo. Zamknęli celę na klucz i oddalili się szybko. James poderwał się z miejsca i pomógł Megan wstać. Uśmiechnęła się ponuro. Hałas obudził Astrid. Podniosła sennie głowę i spojrzała pytająco na Czkawkę. On wskazał jej kobietę. Podbiegła do niej. Stały się przyjaciółkami, wspierały się wzajemnie, bo ostatnio Astrid złapała lekkiego doła. Bała się, żę już nigdy stąd nie wyjdą. Czkawka podszedł co ściany dzielącej obie cele i szturchnął Mieczyka. On poderwał się jak oparzony i złożył ręce jak do ataku. Zobaczył tylko Czkawkę. Obudził resztę. Wnioskując ze stanu Megan, którą zobaczył przez kraty, stwierdził, że opowieść może dotyczyć czegoś istotnego. Usiedli pod kratami. -Mamy problem.-powiedział zmartfiony James. -Co się stało?-zapytał Śledzik. Megan podniosła głowę. Z jej oczu spływały łzy. -Zamierzają napaść... napaść na mój kraj...-wykrztusiła przez łzy. *** -Anuria to jedno z ważniejszych królestw na kontynencie Ermania. Kilka lat temu przetrwało atak Inydyjczyków, którzy zamierzali poszerzyć swoje tereny. Jest ono bardzo ważnym punktem handlowym, politycznym, oraz wojskowym całego kontynentu. Zdobycie jej oznaczałoby klęskę dla wszystkich. Wtedy bez trudu Arachn zdobyłby władzę nad światem.-objaśniał James. -Dobrze, ale jak to zamierzają zrobić?-zapytała zaciekawiona Szpadka. -Stwierdzili, że gdy król zobaczy mnie, torturowaną i skutą łańcuchami ulegnie i odda im władzę nad krajem.-powiedziała Megan. Teraz gdy już się uspokoiła opowiadała o tym co usłyszała. -Dobrze, ale dlaczego król miałby to zrobić?-zapytał Sączysmark. -Bo... bo jest moim bratem.-wykrztusiła Megan. Wszystkich zatkało. Co księżniczka robiła w tej celi? Nie powinna być więziona w innym miejscu, raze z innymi władcami? Na pewno zwyczajna księżniczka nie dusi strażników, ani nie rzuca kamieniami w nic nie spodziewających się młodzieńców. I pracuje razem z innymi w pocie czoła? -Ale dlaczego strażnik nazwał cię królową? Przecież twój brat jest królem.-powiedział Śledzik. -Właściwie, to ja powinnam rządzić krajem. Jestem starsza o pięć lat.-westchnęła.-Ale w związku z tym, że zrzekłam się tronu, królem jest mój brat... -Więc król ma piętnaście lat?-zapytał zdumiony Mieczyk. Został uderzony w głowę przez siostrę. Warknęła mu do ucha-Zamknij się i słuchaj. -Nie. Król ma lat czterdzieści sześć. Choć trudno w to uwierzyć, ja mam lat piędziesiąt jeden, a James czterdzieści jeden. Jest to związane z posiadaniem mocy. Nie starzejemy się tak jak zwykli ludzie, a także żyjemy dłużej. Dawno temu dwie boginie utworzyły tzw. strażników, którzy strzegą porządku, i nie dopuszczają, by zło panoszyło się wszędzie. A, że takich jak my jest mało to żyjemy tak długo, by walczyć o dobro. Oczywiście możemy zginąć podczas bitwy, umrzeć na jakąś chorobę itp. Wszystkim trudno było przetrawić tą informację. Nie wiedzieli co o tym myśleć. -A więc... musimy się stąd wydostać i nie pozwolić by zdobyli Anurię, tak?-powiedział niepewnie Czkawka. -Dokładnie. Rozdział 5 Byli tu już prawie miesiąc. Codzienne tortury Megan się skończyły. Moc zaczęła jej wracać, Jamesowi zresztą też. Nadzieja była coraz większa. Pewnego dnia Czkawka, rozłupując kamień usłyszał znajomy ryk. Szczerbatek, pomyślał. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania